A Magnificent Holiday
by PurpleFigment
Summary: Family holiday traditions, Mag 7 style, including past tales of the seven. Future ATF AU; Vin; Chris; OC's


A Magnificent Holiday

Series: None,yet  
>Warnings: None<br>Challenges: None

Author's Chapter Notes:

Revised 1/2008. It's mainly Chris and Vin (not slash!) with OC's. A Magnificent Holiday was originally a present for only the people who exchanged cards on a couple of the mailing lists in 2003. Since it's been over a year I thought I might post it for everyone. Perhaps it will jiggle my muse back into action around the demands of real life.

FYI: The people in this story are a glimpse into the far future of an AU rattling in my brain wanting to be written. This AU would start in the present day, and over the course of many stories, lead up to the story Chris and Vin tell an abbreviated version of a later story here. (Hey, there were kids in the room – it had to be abbreviated!) If you hate OC's & OFC's or the idea of the seven ever having a life with anyone but each other you may not appreciate the following. Hopefully it will give you some enjoyment.

777777777777777777777777777

Ten-year-old Christina Jo handled the heirloom ornament with something akin to reverent awe as she gently passed it to her mother to hang on an upper branch of the Christmas tree. She would have loved to hang it on a front and center branch herself but she knew that was out of the question. While she could reach higher than her 18-month -old baby brother John it wasn't worth the risk. The beloved ornament was too special to chance him breaking it by accident; it needed to go high where it would be safe.

"Thanks, dear." Maggie smiled to her daughter as her older son, Vincent, entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies, as well as his father and grandfathers in tow. "Looks like it's time to take a break."

Her attention still captured by the ornament, Christina Jo, or CJ as her grandfather liked to call her, had something else in mind.

"Since we just hung 'THE' ornament, it's the perfect time for the story then, isn't it?" She queried as she turned the puppy dog eyes on the adults that were sure to get her way. And while he wanted to hear the story again as much as she did, Vincent couldn't resist rolling his eyes at his sister's tactics.

"Ya may just be right young lady," her 'real' grandfather smiled as he took the time to ruffle her hair before he settled onto the sofa next to his granddaughter, with hot chocolate in hand. "Ya sure you wouldn't rather wait for your grandma and everyone else though?"

He knew she was impatient and that while her grandmother played a pivotal role in the story, to wait for her would tax CJ's young patience. Grandmom Jessica was spending a couple days out of state with her brother so she could be home on Christmas Eve and Day.

"Grandpa Vin you know she'd understand. Besides, you and Grandpop Chris tell the story best."

The older men smiled at her impatience and also at her attempts at flattery, while nodding their agreement. The family members present settled in for the short, but important story that CJ loved. Young Vincent wouldn't admit it, but he never missed hearing the tale told. To tell the truth, none of the generations gathered ever missed an opportunity to listen when one of the remaining members of the original brotherhood spoke of that day or of any of their adventures. Sadly, their number was dwindling. Blessedly, most of the original seven were still alive to enjoy their progeny and that of their brothers.

Patrick Ezra Tanner looked at his daughter lovingly and sounding for all the world like his namesake uncle inquired, "Whom would you prefer to begin imparting the saga?"

"Daddy!" Came the exasperated reply.

"I'll start," Chris Larabee stated since he had a surprise to add this year. "We had been working on an ATF assignment, the whole team, except for your grandmother, who of course had been on maternity leave at the time. We were getting close to shutting down a drug lord who was distributing drugs through many outlets, including local schools. We had arrested his second in command, who happened to be his son. Needless to say the father wasn't happy.  
>Your grandmother Jessica was at a doctor's appointment totally oblivious to the fact that we had made an arrest in the case. Back then you couldn't use your cell phone in a hospital, because the old technology might have interfered with medical equipment."<p>

CJ interrupted at a point she never had before, showing she was getting older.

"Grandpa Vin, daddy went to all the doctor's visits when mommy was pregnant with John. Didn't you go with Grandmom Jessica?"

Vin blushed a little, getting older hadn't done anything for his shyness.

"Sweetheart I went to most all of her appointments. I was supposed ta go ta that one, but work got in the way. To this day I wish I had gone."

Chris rescued him by picking the story up again. He chose his words carefully, as they always did. All the stories the men told had to be tempered to be appropriate for any tender ears that were hearing them. Oral traditions and accuracy were important, so as time passed additional details would be added, avoiding betraying national security of course. With the addition of young John it looked like things would continue to be watered down for some time to come when this particular group was gathered.

"The father of the man we arrested had your grandmother 'picked up' at her doctor's office and wanted to trade her for his son. Imagine his surprise when she went into labor! In all honesty when we found her, three hours from medical help and in labor we were a bit surprised too. She had been taken to a cabin in the mountains. We found the cabin, but we almost missed her. Jessica was hiding from the men who took her. She had found a large empty firewood storage box and hid in it. Your grandmom hid a little too well, even we didn't find her when we snuck into the cabin. But there was a tiny crack between the boards of the box she could peek through. Before anyone found her, she saw us she saw your grandfather's cowboy boots and recognized them. She startled us all when she popped out of that box, sweaty, disheveled, in labor, but otherwise ok. We were all relieved to say the least. The only problem was Jessica was about to have a baby and we were hours from help. So there we were with hardly any supplies, just me, Vin, Josiah, Ezra and Jessica about to give birth. So we did the only thing we could. Your grandpa Vin fretted while he held and supported your grandmom. Your Grandfather Ezra tried to contact help while Josiah and I delivered first your Aunt CJ and then your daddy. I've never been so happy and scared and proud all at the same time in my life." Chris looked to Vin to pick up. The elder Vin continued.

"Boy was your daddy a surprise. A good surprise, though. We didn't know we were going ta have twins. Chris passed your Aunt to Ezra to hold so he and Josiah could finish helping your grandmom and wow! Surprise! There was your daddy being born!"

"Since the first thing Jessica saw of us that let her know she would be safe was your Grandpa Vin's boots, for that next Christmas I carved your daddy and aunt those special Christmas ornaments to mark their births. Those little cowboy boots with the red hearts represent how much we all love them and how glad we are that they were born safe and healthy. We came very close to losing both of them and your Grandmom Jessica that day. To me those little ornaments are a reminder to never take the people we love for granted. We need to remember that things happen in life we don't always expect. So, we need to be kind, to respect one another and live each day to the fullest."

They all looked up to the little carved boot with the red heart and the sparkly finish that Maggie had hung on an upper limb. Chris had given it a white ribbon hanger and trimmed it with bits of denim and red bandana. At the time he hadn't told anyone but the bandana reminded him of the ever-present colorful ones Vin used while working around the ranch and the horses. Chris had stuck with a simple red for the Christmas ornament as a nod to the holiday. The denim reminded him of the down to earth nature of both his friends.

As the story wound down, the little boot ornament on the tree distracted the audience. Chris used it to his advantage to discreetly produce four little boxes from where he had earlier stashed them by where he was sitting. He then cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Even at an older age Chris Larabee was a man who people listened to. He was also a man touched by the love and devotion his best friend's family paid to him. Over the years Chris was amazed at the significance and the tradition that now surrounded the two little boots he had crafted all those years ago. Truth be told he was also somewhat flattered and wanted to see that custom continued.

"I hope you all don't mind, but since you seem to like Patrick's I thought you each should have your own." Chris handed each member of his extended family a little box. As he did he continued, "I wanted Maggie, Vincent, CJ, and John to know I, we, love and cherish them just as much as we did Christina Jo and Patrick all those years ago back in that cabin."

John napped on in oblivion in his playpen missing this historic family moment. Patrick had no fear that his youngest would not know what had occurred here. The light shining in his other two children's eyes as they admired the craftsmanship of their ornaments testified in advance to the repeated tellings the amended tale would have.

CJ picked that moment to literally spring up and hug her adopted Grandpop Chris with her thanks. Her brother Vincent was close behind. Maggie kissed the man she considered a third father on the cheek as the threesome carefully considered the perfect placement for the new ornaments.

Vin regarded the man he considered a brother and reflected on how dismal his life would be without Chris Larabee. Damn holiday season, lights, irritating your eyes, emotions running high. Oh to heck with excuses. He looked over at his children around the tree and then captured Larabee's gaze.

True to form they read each other as no other could. Reaching across the short expanse separating them they grasped forearms in a familiar greeting.

"Merry Christmas Cowboy!"

"Have a magnificent New Year!"

THE END

Did I confuse you with names? Generations? This is the part of the family tree as referred to above. Not going to go into anymore in case my stories get written, I don't want to ruin them for you.

Vin Tanner married Jessica E. and gave birth to:

twins: Patrick Ezra Tanner & Christina Jo Tanner

Patrick married Maggie and gave birth to:

Vincent; Christina Jo; John

(above subject to additions as stories get written :)

Chapter End Notes:

Any mistakes are all mine, sorry in advance. If you found any please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks!


End file.
